Ultraman Golgo
Ultraman Golgo is an Ultraman from the Land of Light in Furnozilla's Continuity. He was a scientist up until a catastrophic event that turned him evil. Personality Golgo is an introvernt and reticent Ultra, he doesn't like company and prefers not to socialize with others. He doesn't speak much and prefers to hide, despite that he can not be considered shy, as he chooses not to interact with others instead of that being his nature. He also despises uncleanness and has an irrational hatred for nature as he deems it "unclean" and "ruined by its inhabitats". Among the things he despises are crooked objects, uneven and unstraight lines and animals. He is also considered a "lone wolf". However, he wasn't always like this. It was the catastrophic event that caused him to be such an introvert and opposer of everyone and everything. History Early Life As a child, Golgo wished to become a hero. He wanted to join the Space Garrison more than anything, so much so that he dreamed of the day he could fight a monster and save innocent lives and could not wait for it. Training When he got old enough, he began training in hopes of gaining the title of Ultra Warrior. To his despise however, he wasn't too good of a fighter. He slacked way too much and didn't put enough effort into anything. Even when he did show his full potentiant, he was below average, his fears and laziness got int the way and thus, his training was over. He wasn't accepted into the Space Garrison. Life as a scientist At 6,000 years old, Golgo had failed in becoming an Ultra Warrior. However, he displayed a new interest in science and Ultraman Hikari took him in as a pupil. He helped the science community in the Land of Light a lot and made great discoveries in regards to the Ultras themselves, his greatest feat was helping in the creation of Ultra Capsules. However..... there was something that bothered him, he still had hopes of becoming a hero and did not want to spend his life as a mere scientist. He secretly would visit an uninhabited planet near the Land of Light to train, but one day, the realization hit him. He was too weak, just then he had realised why they wouldn't make him a member of the Garrison. He couldn't accept this. Downfall In a desperate attempt to test if he truly is weak he left the Land of Light for a short period of time, he tried to find an opponent to test his power. He came across a Bemstar minding its own business, without wasting any time he challenged it to a fight. His worst fear had been confirmed, the fight was laughably easy, for the monster that is. He didn't stand a single chane against the monster, thanks to him not being trained well enough, he couldn't even fire the most basic Ultra beam, not that it would matter... After a beatdown, the Bemstar fled, some members of the Space Garrison later discovered him badly wounded. They took him to the Land of Light to a hospital where he was taken care of. There, he met an woman, roughly the same age as him, actually she was 300 years older, he explained his story to her and they soon became good friends. She had a similar story, she also wanted to become a memeber of the Garrison, but she was too weak, thus her mother forced her to work as a nurse. Once he got out of the hospital, the two of them started hanging out, due to her work as a nurse and his as a scientist they didn't spend much time together. She had learned how to fire the Specium Ray and he wanted her to teach him. After many days of trying, he managed to do it and she was proud of him. One day, he had the idea of a friendly fight to see if he had improved, she agreed. They fought and enjoyed it, when she returned to her job he thought about the fight. They both enjoyed it, however it was only after it was over and she had left that he realised he was vastly inferior to her. His emotions were mixed. By learning how to fire a beam he was one step closer to becoming a hero, but he was stressed by the fact a nurse beat him down with ease. Mistake He thought to himself that at this rate, he could never become a hero. He then had a crazy idea. The idea to use the capsules he had helped Hikari create, but not to fusion rise. The power of the riser is limited, he thought. He wished to absorb them. One day when nobody was around he began developing capsules with kaiju genes. He then made the biggest mistake of his life, he injected himself with two capsules and immediately felt more powerful, "Why s-stop n-now?" he thought, while stuttering by the power of the capsules. He injected himself with the capsules of more and more Ultras, not wishing to stop he injected himself with kaiju ones too. His body radiated dark lightning and began to mutate, causing him to feel immesne pain. The lightning escaped from the laboratory and everyone in the nearby area saw dark lightning coming out of it, one of the people who saw it was Ultraman Hikari who rushed into the building and saw Golgo, now transformed into a hideous half Ultra, half monster. Golgo himself couldn't believe what hapenned and fled from the building. The Space Garrison was then given one missing. To find him. Believeing that his best friend, the nurse, would help him he came to her home. She was shocked and terrified, he tried to explain to her what had hapenned, but the shock his appearance had given her was too much. She eventually got over it and agreed to let him hide in her place. Two days passed and she was terrified, she couldn't sleep at night knowing that a monster lived with her, Golgo felt awkward, he felt like their friendship was ruined by only his appearance, he tried to prove to her that he was still his good old self. She wouldn't listen, in the third day she snapped and told him she couldn't do this anymore, she told him he had ruined her life, making her unable to sleep at night and feeling unease in her own home. She thought that she would never live a peaceful life, that she would never get married and have children, when a monster lived with her. Heartbroken, Golgo snapped too and releashed his fury onto her. Destroying her home and mortally wounding her in the process, just then he had realised how powerful he had become. The Garrison arrived to attack Golgo, but he realising that the monster he had become was unforgivable, left the planet and was never seen again. He spent his time thinking of what he had done and was driven insane with the thought of what he had become. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Golgo wanted revenge, thus when Beryudora was defeated he came to Belial with an offer. That he would help Belial as long as he promises to destroy the Land of Light and its inhabitats. Belial agreed and him alongside Golgo and three more aliens, Darkgone, Iaron and Zaular forged an empire with the goal of multiversal domination. From then on, he wore a black robe to cover his appearance. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Golgo, with his scientific knowledge helped create all tyhe machines in Belial's army, with his greatest creations being the Malebrandes and Delusts. Upon hearing that Belial had transformed into Arch Belial, Golgo wished to flee the area in case something were to go wrong, Zaular and him took an escape pod and fled the area before they could be found by Ultimate Force Zero and the other Ultras. When Arch Belial was defeated, him and Zaular took seperate paths in hopes of finding and eliminating Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Saga Golgo had located Zero and sent his squad of Legionoids to exterminate him, only for them to be defeated with ease, afterwards he fled without being seen by Zero. Ultraman Retsuden The army of Legionoids which appeared at the beginning of episode 150 of New Ultraman Retsuden was sent by Golgo to exterminate Zero and Leo, only for them to be destroyed. Ultra Zero Fight Part 2 Golgo was the one who came up with the plan to revive Belial and have him possess Zero and told it to the Darkness Five who agreed. Ultraman Geed Before the series, Golgo had helped Belial in his latest attack, the one that led to the Crisis Impact. He also assisted Kei Fukuide in creating Geed. During the events of the series, he was the one who supplied Kei with the capsules of Gomora, Red King, Darkclops Zero, Ace Killer, Zetton, King Joe, Galactron, Mecha Gomora and Zaigorg and later before Belial could come to Earth, Golgo met with him again and supplied him with a riser and the capsules of Five King, Zogu, Empera and Dark Lugiel. After Chimeraberos' defeat, he was unaware that Belial was still alive and was as surprised as everyone when he found out he had returned as Belial Atrocious. He sent a special Legionoid towards Earth to assist Belial Atrocious, however by the time it had arrived, he had already been defeated. Golgo told the Legionoid to return to their base where he continued to think of new ways to have his revenge on the Land of Light, even with Belial's forces having disbanded after his purification and defeat. Forms All of Golgo's forms use the assets of an Ultraman and a Kaiju/Alien. |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion that uses the assets of Ultraman and Gomora. *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 31,000 tons *'Element': Earth *STATS *'Health': 150 / 500 *'Power': 185 / 500 *'Durability': 175 / 500 *'Speed': 150 / 500 *'TOTAL': 660 / 2000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Jumping Height': 320 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 40,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Oscillatory Ray' : Golgo fires an orange beam from his arms in a "L" position, it is twice as powerful as the Specium Ray. It is fired in the area between his wrist and his left arm. *'Specium Wave' : The red markings in Golgo's body glow as he charges at his opponent and unleashes a powerful wave of energy. Energy Attacks *'Bloody Slash' : Golgo summons a red buzzsaw disc which he launches at his opponents. *'Slash Ray' : Golgo can fire a stream of yellow crescent-shaped energy slashes from his right hand when he places his other hand above it. *'Boulders' : Golgo can summon boulders of all sizes to launch at his opponents. Physical *'Powered Punch' : Golgo's fist glows red causing his next punch to be more powerful. *'Powered Kick' : Golgo's foot glows red causing his next kick to be more powerful. *'Lightning Chop' : Golgo's hand glows red as he rapidly performs chops at his opponent which electrocute them. Miscellaneous *'Bloody Barrier' : A blue circular barrier that can block any attack, however if it is hit by a very powerful attack or is damaged heavily, then it will shatter into pieces. *'Bubble Prison' : Golgo can create a bubble to trap beings inside. - Pedanium Slugger= Pedanium Slugger 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion that uses the assets of Ultraseven and King Joe. This is Golgo's strength-based form. *'Height': 51m *'Weight': 34,000 tons *'Element': Light *STATS *'Health': 150 / 500 *'Power': 230 / 500 *'Durability': 220 / 500 *'Speed': 150 / 500 *'TOTAL': 750 / 2000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m *'Jumping Height': 340 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Wide Eldritch Shot' : A yellow version of the Wide Shot that is more powerful than the original. It is fired from his arms in an "L" position. Energy Attacks *'Red Emerium Ray' : A red version of the Emerium ray that is slightly more powerful than the normal green one. It is fired from his Beam Lamp *'Triple Shot' : A beam divided into three small red beams, it is fired in and "L" position, but is fired from the wrist. Weapons *'The Pedanium Slugger' : A Slugger identical to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger but with a golden pedanium lining on the blade. **'Pedanium Slash' : Golgo uses the slugger to slash his foe repeatedly. **'Tornado Slash' : The slugger spins around his foe at high speeds while slashing through their body. Skills *'Enhanced Strength' : Golgo's physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. Miscellaneous *'Electric Shield' : Golgo can surround his body with electricity which shocks foes on contact. - Cosmic Variant= Cosmic Variant 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion that uses the assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Sandros. This is Golgo's speed-based form. *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 22,000 tons *'Element': Wind *STATS *'Health': 210 / 500 *'Power': 150 / 500 *'Durability': 150 / 500 *'Speed': 270 / 500 *'TOTAL': 780 / 2000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m *'Jumping Height': 320 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 25,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Black Moon Healing' : Golgo fires a black cloud at his opponents from his right hand that calms down his opponents, if said opponents have been possessed by a certain spirit, then this will separate them from the evil spirit. *'Demon Ray Loop' : A purple beam of energy surrounded by light blue electricity that acts in a similar fashion to Gaia's Photon Edge. It's fired from his hands. Energy Attacks *'Fireball' : Golgo can fire a fireball from his hands. *'Scorpiss Spark' : A stream of black arrow-shaped energy blasts fired from his hands. Weapons *'Scorpiss Blade' : A purple claymore that he can create, it is used only in battles with opponents who also carry weapons. **'Luna Slash' : A crescent shaped purple energy slash fired from the Scorpiss Blade, this is his finisher when using the blade. Skills *'Enhanced Speed' : Golgo's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. Miscellaneous *'Moonlight Shield' : Golgo can create a purplish blue circular shield to protect himself, it is superior to Prehistoric Specium's Energy Barrier. - Hyper Aegis= Hyper Aegis 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion that uses the assets of Ultraman Zero and Hyper Zetton. This is Golgo's super form and has equal strength and speed. *'Height': 54m *'Weight': 33,000 tons *'Element': Darkness *STATS *'Health': 220 / 500 *'Power': 250 / 500 *'Durability': 240 / 500 *'Speed': 240 / 500 *'TOTAL': 950 / 2000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1400 m *'Jumping Height': 430 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Wide Collapse Shot' : A purple version of the Wide Zero Shot fired from Golgo's arms in an "L" position, it is far more powerful than Zero's version. It has a fiery texture. *'Hyper Twin Shoot' : Golgo's most powerful attack in this form, a fiery orange beam launched from his chest with the antenna sluggers, it is far superior to Zero's version. Energy Attacks *'Fireball' : Golgo can fire a fireball from his hands. *'Dark Fireball' : Golgo can charge up and fire a purple dark fireball from his Color Timer. *'Hyper Emerium Ray' : Golgo can fire a yellow cross-shaped version of the emerium ray from his Hyper Beam Lamp, it is far more powerful than the normal emerium ray and/or anly of the colored ones. Weapons *'Antenna Sluggers' : In this form Golgo has two sluggers on his head, resembling Hyper Zetton's antenna's. *'Hyper Twin Sword' : By combining his two antenna sluggers, Golgo can create the Hyper Twin Sword, which has a crescent shape and can be used in combat. **'Hyper Shoot Slash' : A crescent-shaped yellow energy slash fired from the Hyper Twin Sword, as if it was an arrow on a bow. **'Hyper Spark Slash' : A slashing attack with the Hyper Twin Sword, it can electrocute foes. Physical *'Big Bang Golgo' : Golgo covers his hand in flames and performs a chop attack, it is very powerful. Skills *'Enhanced Strength' : Golgo's physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Enhanced Durability' : Golgo's durability in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Enhanced Speed' : Golgo's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. Miscellaneous *'Energy Absorption' : Golgo can absorb beams fired directly in the two yellow orbs in his chest, said energy can increase his power. *'Golgo Teleport' : In this form Golgo can teleport short distances and leave poisonous dark aura in the place where he teleported from. *'Solar Recharge' : Golgo can absorb light from the sun to heal himself. - Forbidden= ">'Forbidden' Golgo's original form, he refuses to transform into this form for personal reasons. *'Height': 56m *'Weight': 40,000 tons *'Element': Fire/Water/Earth/Wind/Light/Darkness *STATS *'Health': ??? / 500 *'Power': ??? / 500 *'Durability': ??? / 500 *'Speed': ??? / 500 *'TOTAL': ??? / 2000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1700 m *'Jumping Height': 550 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Grip Strength': 150,000 t :;Powers Finishers Energy Attacks Weapons Physical Skills Miscellaneous }} - Fan Submissions= }} }} Profile * Age: 10,000 years old (Equivalent to 34 in human years) * Time Limit: 7 minutes * Home Planet: Land of Light * Human Host: None * Weakness: None * Transformation Item: Moonlight Riser * Relationships ** Ultraman Belial (Formely) ** Darkgone (Formely) ** Iaron (Formely) ** Zaular (Foremly) ** Kei Fukuide (Formely) ** Darkness Five (Formely) ** Ultraman Geed (alogside Kei) ** Ultraman Hikari (Formely) ** Unnamed Ultrawoman nurse Interest (One sided, formely) Body Features * Eyes: Golgo can see perfectly in dark environments such as outerspace. * Color Timer: Golgo has a purple color timer that lets him last for long periods of time. * Ultra Armor: Golgo's' skin is capable to withstand lasers, his skin however can withstand intense heat and cold temperatures due to his dark nature. * Pedanium Slugger: A slugger with a golden lining. (Pedanium Slugger only) * Antenna Sluggers: Sluggers resembling Hyper Zetton's antenna. (Hyper Aegis only) * Protector: A protector in his chest, shoulers and back. (Pedanium Slugger only) * Zetton Protector: A black protector on his chest, shoulders and back. It resembles Zetton's exoskeleton and has two yellow orbs in the chest area. (Hyper Aegis only) Fan Submissions Fan submissions must be fusions of a signle Fan Ultra + Fan Kaiju/Alien. Variations of canon characters might be accepted, however something like Ultraman Zero Alter has a higher chance of being accepted when compared to something like Ultraman Neo Neos. Things Required in Submission: * Name * Tab Colors * Components (Must be Fan Ultra + Fan Kaiju/Alien) * A small description * Stats (Optional) * Powers (Optional) * Appearance Trivia * This is my first Ultraman on this wiki. * Golgo was going to be the protagonist of my first series, however there was another fan Ultra with the same gimmick. To avoid people calling Golgo a rip-off of that Ultra/draw comparisons between the two series, I decided to cancel his series. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Furnozilla Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Former Villains Category:Dark Ultras Category:Fusion Ultras Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Submissons